


Dispuesto

by jenleworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Crushes, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenleworld/pseuds/jenleworld
Summary: Taeil y Doyoung estaban encantados con el otro.¿Es eso realmente suficiente?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil
Kudos: 4





	Dispuesto

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre lo que sucedió con Doil introducido en el au de [Fansite](https://twitter.com/rjuunv/status/1266891941368729600?s=20) , disfruten ^^

Taeil nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan cautivador como Doyoung. Era un tipo decente, amable y bastante comprensivo, y claro que su interés por la cafetería le habían dado puntos extra. Por supuesto, en su primer encuentro no pudieron mantener una conversación ya que Doyoung parecía querer evitar hasta el más simple contacto con él, y eso ya estaba comenzando a ser molesto.

—Yah, quita la cara larga, ¡estamos celebrando! —exclama Ten cuando decide acercarse a él detrás del mostrador.

—¿Crees que apesto? ¿Mi aliento está horrible o algo parecido?

El chico acerca un poco la nariz hasta sus hombros y se aleja segundos después.

—Hueles a miel.

—Eso es porque tomé una ducha hoy. —Aprieta los dientes en frustración y mantiene el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué diablos te sucede?

—Kim Doyoung se ha alejado de mí durante toda la noche —gruñe mientras arruga la nariz—. ¿Por qué lo hace si fue él quien preguntó por mí hace una hora?

—No lo sé, los famosos siempre han sido un poco extraños. —Pero claro que esa no era la explicación que Taeil deseaba, carecía de credibilidad y sentido—. Vamos, sólo debes ignorarlo de regreso.

—No debería, soy el “anfitrión”.

—Primero, quita las comillas físicas porque lo eres. —No puede evitar reír por el comentario—. Y, segundo, el cumpleaños de Haechan será dentro de minutos, no creo que vaya a gustarle verte de esta forma.

Y claro que no. Sabe muy bien que Donghyuck no iba a permitir caras largas en el momento de su cumpleaños, pues era una instancia de alegría, más aún tras el estreno de la obra en la que por tanto estrés habían pasado. Añadir su mal humor no lo haría sentir ni un poquito mejor.

—Lo sé.

Suelta un suspiro para intentar relajar sus músculos y camina hacia Donghyuck con una sonrisa reluciente y amigable.

—Hyuckie, ¿te sientes bien ahora? —Deja descansar su mano sobre el hombro del menor para que no se asuste de golpe, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando el chico se abalanza en contra suyo y enreda los brazos en su cuerpo.

—¡Hyung, no sabes lo feliz que estoy!

No lo sabía, pero pudo imaginarlo al ser espectador de su actuar en el transcurso de la fiesta improvisada que habían planeado para ellos. Ahora, al tenerlo tan cerca se puede percatar de que la tensión de su cuerpo ha disminuído un montón en comparación de cuando estaba en el teatro en espera de la apertura de las puertas. Y claro que se sentía feliz también por ello. Después de todo, la presión del regreso del Club Dream estaba presente siempre.

Pero por esta noche podrían olvidar todo eso.

Estuvieron juntos por un tiempo, donde mantuvieron una conversación con Johnny, Mark y Yukhei sobre el estilo de vida teatral que el Club Dream había llevado desde que eran unos chiquillos de preparatoria. Hasta que se percató del paso del tiempo y se alejó hacia la cocina para preparar velas y pastel para el menor. A pesar de todo, un cumpleaños se debe celebrar de la forma más típica posible, ¿verdad?

—Pero no tengo idea de en dónde se almacenan.

—Puedes preguntarle a Taeil, está dentro de todas formas. —Ese era Ten, lo podía reconocer en el lugar que fuera, en especial por ese tono tan travieso marcado por las risitas que deja salir sin poder evitarlo.

Es entonces que dos segundos después, Doyoung ingresa por la puerta con las cejas alzadas y una mueca en los labios. Estaba notablemente confundido y eso le había causado algo de gracia, por lo que deja escapar una risita que llamó la atención del tipo. Esta vez, al levantar la mirada abre los ojos y detiene sus pasos en el acto.

—¿Necesitas algo de aquí? —pregunta, intentando no prestarle demasiada atención. Puede que el consejo de Ten sea cierto y seguirlo no parecía alocado.

—Uh, Donghyuck quería unas galletas y Ten me ha enviado por ellas, pero no sé…

—En el refrigerador hay una bandeja lista. —Olvidando la caja que está sobre la mesa, se dirige al horno para encenderlo y dejarlo temperado para la bandeja—. Estará listo en diez minutos, puedes esperar con el resto, ¿si?

Doyoung asiente, pero de todas formas se queda plantado frente a la mesa con las manos apoyadas a los costados de la bandeja. No miraba a nada en particular por lo que piensa que no tardaría en marcharse de ahí.

—¿Qué es eso?

Pero no lo hizo.

Con la mano había apuntado hacia la caja de color caqui sobre la mesa.

—Es un pastel para Hyuck, su cumpleaños será en unos minutos.

—Oh —murmuró Doyoung, y cuando se queda en silencio Taeil cree que se va a marchar de inmediato—. Me gusta la cocina, creo que está muy bien decorada.

Al levantar la mirada descubre que el chico tiene la cabeza alzada mientras la mueve despacio para escanear la habitación. 

—Gracias —responde—. Ten quería contratar a un decorador de interiores porque cree que el diseño es anticuado.

—¿Anticuado? Me parece acogedor.

—Eso mismo le dije, pero no escucha.

Doyoung lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Espera, ¿de verdad lo contrató?

—El año pasado, sí. —Asiente—. Dime, ¿cómo puedo mandar al diablo a un tipo que apenas conozco y es, además, el compañero de apartamento de Sicheng?

—Oh, dios. No puedo creer que Ten hiciera algo así.

—Era un poco _extra_ en ese tiempo. —Taeil se encoge de hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Era?

—Bueno, lo es. —Ambos se ríen—. Será mejor que dejemos esto en el horno.

—De acuerdo.

Y otra vez Taeil había creído que Doyoung se marcharía pero no fue así, porque lo había acompañado en cada momento dentro de la cocina, incluso cuando estaba muy ocupado ordenando las velas sobre el pastel para Donghyuck y necesitaba acomodar las galletas recién horneadas en platones para llevarlos afuera con el resto de los invitados. Fue un momento bastante divertido y para nada incómodo, de hecho se había olvidado de lo molesto que se sintió con Doyoung por haberlo ignorado más temprano.

Le había hablado sobre cómo Ten creía que podía decidir sobre la cafetería hasta en el más mínimo aspecto, y en cambio, Doyoung le había relatado sobre la vez en que discutió con Jaehyun en un show de música porque se había llevado el emparedado que había reservado más temprano. 

—Y luego se filtró una fotografía de nosotros mientras estamos gritando y tuvimos que dar disculpas públicas —dice y luego suelta un bufido. Sin embargo, Taeil no podía dejar de reír por ello—. Además, nuestras agencias decidieron darnos una lección y nos reunieron para hablar como adultos sobre el problema. Y en lo único que podía pensar era ¿cómo diablos voy a mantener una conversación madura con el tipo que me robó mi emparedado y cuando le dije sobre ello respondió con "es tu problema por tardarte tanto"?

—Jaehyun es un comediante nato.

Cuando Doyoung estaba a punto de hablar, es interrumpido por el barullo que se ha formado afuera, entonces le dan un vistazo a sus teléfonos para descubrir que han dado las doce en punto. Taeil no puede evitar sonreír amplio y se apresura en encender las velas una a una.

—Es hora —murmuró—. ¿Me ayudas con las galletas?

—Claro.

Así parten juntos y cruzan la puerta hacia el exterior donde Donghyuck había sido encerrado entre todos los presentes que lo rodeaban. Casi por instinto, le dirige una mirada a Doyoung cuando él también lo había volteado a ver y no puede evitar reír al respecto. Son interrumpidos luego por Jungwoo, quien indica a todos los presentes que el pastel ha llegado y es entonces que empiezan a cantar la canción de cumpleaños.

Había sido demasiado improvisado y también torpe, pero la sonrisa que Donghyuck mantenía en el rostro y sus ojos llenos de luz eran una clara indicación de que había valido la pena intentarlo siquiera.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hyuck!

Fue una celebración excelente. Claro que debía acabar como cualquier otra fiesta, por lo que intentaron ordenar lo mejor que pudieron y partieron a los distintos apartamentos en que habían acordado hospedarse. Después de todo, no pueden dejar que los famosos se marchen a altas horas de la noche estando desprotegidos.

—¿No crees que es extraño que Johnny no se haya marchado con el resto? —pregunta Taeil mientras vierte un poco de agua caliente en dos tazones. Habían llegado a su apartamento hace unos minutos con los pequeños, Johnny y Doyoung, mientras que el resto se había marchado con Ten hasta su hogar—. A pesar de todo, Hyuck sigue siendo un fanático y eso causa problemas, ¿no?

—Johnny es algo así como un idol incomprendido —responde Doyoung—. Hay días en que le molesta la fama y sólo quiere convivir entre gente normal como cualquier otra persona.

—¿Y qué piensas de eso?

Doyoung toma asiento en el sofá mientras espera a que Taeil lo acompañe, y cuando llega, le entrega una humeante taza que desprende un aroma a manzanilla y miel.

—Uhm, gracias —murmuró al recibir el objeto—. Bueno, no lo sé. Es un trabajo después de todo.

—No hay muchas alternativas, ¿verdad?

El cantante acerca la taza a sus labios y bebe tan sólo un poco antes de responder.

—Pero hay algunas como en el caso de Yuta y Sicheng. Aunque aún intento descifrar cómo lo hacen.

—Sólo son muy empalagosos.

De la boca de Doyoung escapa una sonora risa que le causa un cosquilleo a Taeil en el estómago. Se veía lindo, debía admitir.

—Tal vez esa es la clave.

Y tal vez fue la clave para ellos también porque durante los días siguientes también habían formado espacios entre los dos para tener conversaciones sobre distintos temas. A veces Doyoung le relataba anécdotas de sus días de debut, mientras que Taeil contaba historias sobre Sicheng y Ten como si de un padre orgulloso se tratara. Aunque era claro que lo estaba.

Entonces, un día ocurrió. Fue luego de la pijamada en casa de Sicheng, Taeil estaba yendo a Platte más tarde de lo usual y al cruzar la puerta la cajera lo recibe con una risita traviesa. Porque a su lado, sobre el mesón, se encontraba el arreglo floral más grande y bonito que hubiera visto nunca. Tenía una pequeña tarjeta sobre ella y al abrirla sólo había un corto mensaje.

_Fue una linda obra._

_K.D._

—No sabía que tenía un pretendiente, jefe.

Y por supuesto que él tampoco tenía idea de ello, después de todo se trataba de Kim Doyoung, el solista más famoso de todo el continente. Había alcanzado tantos récords que era imposible recordar cuántos eran. El tipo podía tener lo que quisiera si así se lo permitía, ¿pero estaba persiguiendo a un chico cualquiera? Una completa locura.

Pero no lo era en realidad, porque Doyoung había empezado a visitar la cafetería por sí solo más seguido de lo que hubiera imaginado. A veces iba por un café y sólo podía mantener una conversación por tres minutos, otras veces se quedaba a disfrutar de un bocadillo o simplemente acompañaba a Taeil en la cocina cuando este estaba muy ocupado para atenderlo. Se habían convertido en personas bastante cercanas sin evitarlo siquiera y a Taeil le gustaba mucho la idea.

Y entonces, sucedió lo inevitable.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

Ese día Taeil estaba en el mostrador y Doyoung había ordenado un par de galletas para llevar, pues su auto lo estaba esperando afuera. Por supuesto que la pregunta lo había pillado por sorpresa, después de todo aún se encontraba disfrutando de sus encuentros aleatorios.

Las manos le habían empezado sudar y cuando siente picazón se percata de que debe responder.

—Oh. —Traga saliva y asiente despacio—. Claro.

Era obvio que ese "claro" había sido para no exponer el gran "sí" que deseó expresar, sin embargo, había sucedido todo tan rápido que apenas puede pensar con claridad. Pero lo deseaba, por supuesto, y se hacía más real con el pasar del tiempo. Intercambiaron números telefónicos para mantener contacto con facilidad y así no exponer a Doyoung visitando la cafetería con tanta frecuencia. Claro que el menor de todas formas lo hacía.

Aún no encontraron un día para asegurar la cita, pues Doyoung se mantiene ocupado con sus actividades y sus días relativamente disponibles chocaban con celebraciones que hacían en Platte con todo el grupo. Claro que no desaprovechan el tiempo y siguen conviviendo entre ellos a pesar de las burlas que podrían recibir del resto.

Entonces, el día en que Sicheng regresaría a casa junto a Neo Culture, Doyoung llega a la cafetería más temprano que el resto y encuentra a Taeil detrás del mesón mientras mensajea a través de su teléfono.

—Ey.

Taeil levanta la mirada y sonríe al ver a Doyoung.

—Ey, has llegado temprano —comenta.

—Sí, bueno —dice mientras se rasca la nuca con evidente nerviosismo—. Estaba pensando que podríamos acordar ese día hoy.

—Oh, claro. Sí. —Asiente y sabe que Doyoung se ha contentado con su respuesta por la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro. Sin embargo, se distrae cuando su teléfono no deja de vibra en su mano—. Lo siento, es Sicheng.

—¿Han aterrizado?

—Hace veinticinco minutos. —Frunce el ceño—. Es sólo que se ha retrasado porque se ha tenido que ocultar en el estacionamiento cuando ha querido subir al auto de Yuta.

Doyoung deja salir una risita.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sus fans están buscando el automóvil del grupo, al parecer —informa Taeil, pero no puede evitar soltar un gruñido—. Si tan sólo Sicheng expresara más que gritos de pánico podría ayudarlo, ugh.

—No tiene sentido, ¿por qué no salieron juntos?

Es entonces que Taeil detiene sus movimientos en el acto y levanta la mirada hacia el chico enfrente suyo. Doyoung no lo estaba mirando, pero podía notar que también había quedado petrificado por su propio comentario.

—Uh, no hemos hablado de eso, ¿verdad?

Doyoung niega con la cabeza.

—No lo hemos hecho.

Con cuidado, Taeil deja su teléfono sobre el mesón y traga saliva intentando disipar la extraña sensación que se ha instalado en su garganta.

—¿Piensas que puedes hacer lo mismo?

—No entiendo.

—Como Sicheng y Yuta —explica, atrayendo entonces la atención de Doyoung—. ¿Piensas que estás dispuesto a sacrificar todo lo que has construído por…esto?

El silencio tan ahogador que se había instalado en el ambiente era todo lo que Taeil podía escuchar. Ni la respiración de Doyoung era audible. 

Entonces le entrega la mirada más apagada que hubiera visto.

—No.

No le queda de otra que asentir, porque lo entendía a la perfección. Porque Taeil sentía que hacer lo mismo que Yuta era de valientes, no todos están dispuestos a hacerlo. 

Porque Taeil…

—Yo tampoco.

No estaba dispuesto a perder el trabajo de su vida por un capricho. No por el momento.

—Oh.

—La cita fue sólo una idea, ¿verdad?

—Lo fue.

Era cierto, Taeil creía que fue un momento de embriaguez e ilusión al cual se habían aferrado sin pensarlo demasiado. Fue idiota e irresponsable, pero había sucedido. No podía hacer nada por cambiarlo.

Cuando se miran le entrega una sonrisa ladeada.

—Pero estamos bien, ¿verdad?

Y cuando Doyoung también sonríe sabe que puede relajarse.

—Lo estamos.

Ambos se quedan ahí, sólo por un segundo y entonces la puerta se abre rápido y con escándalo.

—¡Doyoung hyung, has llegado temprano hoy!

Eran Donghyuck, Renjun y Chenle quienes iban ingresando, felices de poder ver a Doyoung en la cafetería esperando a recibir a Sicheng y Neo Culture de su viaje a Estados Unidos. Rápidamente, Renjun se dirige a su lado, mientras que los demás no dejan ni respirar al cantante.

Fue una vista graciosa y no evitó reírse en la cara de Doyoung, quien sólo pudo negar con diversión.

No tenían nada más que decir, no entre ellos al menos. Después de todo, no estaban dispuestos a entregarse por completo al otro y claro que sus sentimientos eran válidos. Sin embargo, Taeil puede confiar en que estarían bien, porque Doyoung es decente, amable y comprensivo. El chico ideal para cualquiera.

Sólo que no para él por el momento.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que haya quedado claro, pero cualquier duda saben que pueden acudir al [kitten](https://curiouscat.qa/rjuunv)


End file.
